


The Horror Of Life

by Noblesselover99, PreciousPie46



Series: Melted Flowers, Melted Friendships [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesselover99/pseuds/Noblesselover99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousPie46/pseuds/PreciousPie46
Summary: "MHAED", known as "The Five Friends". An experimental project that Doctor Crombel had been working on for years, just to prove one of his theories: to see if he can transform five failed experiments in five successful materials. Now that his test subjects disappeared, he would do anything to get them back. Anything.





	The Horror Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> !!!DISCLAIMER!!! 
> 
> I do not own the Noblesse characters, nor the story itself. They solely belong to their authors, Son Je-Ho and Lee Kwang-Su.

"What...happened to me? Why...? Wait...no..."

 

The girl was in a strange room, one she had never been in before. It felt strange to her, seeing those blinding lights in a small white room like that. She looked around for a bit, observing she couldn't move. She saw ropes tying her hands to the back of the chair she sat in, her wrists raw and bloody from her struggling, trying to get them free. More ropes were binding her waist, chest and legs tightly, making it difficult for the young girl to breathe.

As she thought about it, she slowly began to to remember what happened to her before she got there, feeling guilt building up in her chest. 

 

"That means..because of me..."

 

At a sound, the girl looked up in front of her, observing the door wide open. She saw a strange silhouette in the shadows, the bright white of a lab coat giving the scientist away. Footsteps echoed in the quiet room as the silhouette approached her slowly, revealing their shoulder-length dark gray hair, their glasses they wore reflected the light into the lenses, giving their scaring face a sinister look. 

 

"No..."

 

The silhouette turned out to be one of a man, who quickened his pace eagerly, giving the bound girl his undivided attention. 

 

"Hmm...looks like you're  **finally** in a stable condition," he assured her. 

 

"Why did you come here?" she asked him harshly, giving the man a furious glare. 

 

"I can't believe you're asking something so absurd." The man moved away from the girl, standing in the doorway. "I  **had** to come here. You know better than anyone that you are one of my precious  _experiments,_ Emma," he continued. 

 

"I should've known sooner that you were...Doctor Crombel," the girl said, glaring further on at the man. 

 

That doctor glanced at her for a few seconds, deciding not to reply. He began to walk out of the room, smiling to himself, but not after he locked Emma inside there.

She was now left alone. Just her and her thoughts. Some images played through her mind. A man with soft black hair and gentle shiny violet eyes appeared through those images, along with blood curling screams. 

 

_"Trust me! I'm not lying!"_

 

Emma's ebony eyes closed shut, letting tears fall down her cheeks. 

 

"I don't think I could ever forget... **his** sacrifice," she told herself. 

 

Hours have passed since the girl was alone in that empty room. But not after a few minutes of silence, an alarm was heard. Emma began to feel panicked, she tried to breathe, but the ropes binding her made it almost impossible. The air she already had left her body when she let out a panicked cry, making her feel suffocated.

Suddenly, the bright white light shattered, showering the room in darkness, the only source of light being the small flames that began to grow bigger and bigger. 

The whole room was now filling with hot air and a plume of dark smoke. Emma tugged on her restraints with all her might, ignoring the blood that ran down her hands, her body burned from the heat of the flames that came closer. Sweat poured down her face when the flames threatened to kiss her skin. There was no air for her to fill her lungs with, which made her stomach drop. Her vision blurred when tears filled her eyes, a coughing fit forcing the rest of the air out of her lungs. 

She felt her head grow heavy, needing to use all of her strength to keep it up. Her eyes grew heavy too, and she used every last bit of will power to keep them open. Aside from the sound of cracking wood and the smell of chemical smoke in the air, Emma heard a clogged sound of footsteps. They became clearer, as they were approaching to her room. 

And then, there was silence. Now, the only sound the girl could hear was the one made by the flames, which were near to her wooden chair. 

 

"We have to open this door! Quickly!"

 

Emma heard a man's voice coming from outside her room. Through her coughing fit, she looked in the door's general direction, hearing another voice.

 

"I'm on it!"

 

After that man finished his sentence, the girl heard a loud gunshot, she heard the metal hitting the ground. Moments after, the door was kicked open. Three men rushed in, running towards Emma's chair. 

 

"No. 4! Untie her and follow me!"

 

The order came from a young man with black eyes and short black hair, cut into a bowl, with a single white stripe running down the right side of his hair. Another man with shoulder-length gray hair and silver eyes approached Emma. His nails transformed into claws and, with a careful slash to the back of the girl's chair, the ropes fell on the ground.

 

"Come on. We have to leave," the silver-eyed man told her gently. 

 

The girl wasn't moving. She looked around her, observing the presence of another man standing next to the door. He was tall, having his long purple hair tied up in a high ponytail, his bangs falling loosely around his face. She then held her head low, still not saying a thing. But the man in front of her knew her answer. 

 

"Tao. Takeo. You should go. We'll catch up to you soon," the man with gray hair told the other two. "I...can't leave her like this. Not in her state," he continued.

 

"Hey, we know what she... **means** to you, but-"

 

"I said  _go,_ " the gray-haired man interrupted the younger one. 

 

Tao and Takeo looked at his comrade worried. They knew better than anyone else what that girl meant for him. 

 

"Be careful, no. 4. We'll wait for you," Tao said, giving him an earpiece. "Keep it," he added, exiting the room along with Takeo. 

 

The flames drew closer, and Emma still hadn't moved from her place, not paying attention to what the men were talking about.

 

"Are you going to stay here, Emma?" the gray-haired man asked, shifting closer to the girl to avoid the flames. 

 

"Wait. How did you know my-"

 

"I asked you something," he interrupted her, looking at her straight in the eyes sternly. 

 

The girl looked for the last time around her, seeing nothing else but flames. Tears escaped from her eyes once again, then she turned around. 

 

"No. Let's get going. Your friends are worried about you, too," Emma told him, going in the direction of the door. 

 

Seeing her wanting to leave, the man grabbed her by one of her raw and bloody wrists, which provoked the girl pain. She turned towards him quickly, feeling the stinging coming from the spot where he held her. 

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere... **else**?"

 

Emma held her eyes wide open after hearing the man's words. The guilt she felt before was building inside her again, realizing in fear what he meant. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You all have to know that this is a first attempt on writing fanfiction. Understand if there are minor/major errors, and please comment me (or my friend Noblesselover99) how should we improve our writing. If there is something you don't understand in this fic, please comment me, and I'll do my best to help you :)))
> 
> ^°^°^°^°^°^  
> Announcement:
> 
> Dear readers of The Horror Of Life, Noblesselover99 here! 
> 
> On behalf of PreciousPie46 and I, we hope you are enjoying reading our story! Due to unforeseen complications, PreciousPie46 and I came to the decision to temporarily take down The Horror Of Life for a re-write. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience, we hope to see yall soon with a new and approved The Horror Of Life! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, We'll see yall soon! 
> 
> Sincerely, Noblesselover99.


End file.
